


We Are Alive

by queenssmoaks



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ash is a precious little thing, Luke is a pouty child, M/M, One Shot, Snapchat, dom!ash, sub!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenssmoaks/pseuds/queenssmoaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of 5SOS' snapchat the other day where they debate whether Lashton is alive or dead. Luke wants it alive, clearly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my 5SOS partner in crime, Missy <3 /She also chose the title, which is a FOB lyric.

“Lashton is dead.” 

“Lashton is fucking alive.” 

“Lashton is never alive.” 

“Ashton, tell them.”

“It’s dead.”  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________

After their virtual appearance at the ARIAs, Luke was pouty. More pouty than normal, Ashton recognized. Calum and Michael had gone off on their own. Probably driving around LA, though Ashton hoped Calum would be the one driving, because they all knew what happened when Mikey drove. That left Ashton and Luke alone, which usually meant cuddle time for them, but Luke was still sitting on the couch with his arms crossed. Ash took a spot next to him and moved to poke his cheek but the younger boy shied away, glaring at the older boy.

“What’s wrong, Lukey?”

“Don’t call me that.” He mumbled, moving to the extreme side of the couch so their thighs weren’t touching.

Ashton pursed his lips, dropping his hand to his knee, thinking about what he could have done. “What did I do now?” He asked, genuinely concerned as to why Luke was acting this way. 

“What does it matter? Lashton is /dead/, remember?” He murmured almost under his breath, his gaze focused on the far side of the room where Ashton wasn’t. 

Ashton sighed heavily, shaking his head and moving closer to Luke, resting his chin on the younger boy’s shoulder. It was weird that Luke was a good four inches taller than him, so he had to lean up a little bit. “You know I didn’t mean that, not really. Just calming the fans is all.” He told the younger boy, nuzzling his nose against the side of his neck.

Luke tried to pull away but he really didn’t want to, even though he was a little ticked at Ash. Maybe the older boy was just trying to calm the fans but it didn’t mean he had to like it. “Whatever, I’m going to bed.” He said, getting up and going to his room, closing the door and leaving Ashton alone on the couch. The older boy wrinkled his nose, wondering why the younger was taking this so personally. But he knew Luke was sensitive and any little thing could upset him if he was having one of those days. Deciding to leave Luke alone—physically—he went to his own room, stripping down to just his boxers and climbing under the covers. The LA house was the closest thing the boys had to a home and the heavy white comforter was soft against his skin as he pulled it up over his waist. Smirking to himself, he grabbed his phone and logged on to his /personal/ Snapchat, the one that nobody knew about except Luke—which was the same with the younger, they only used their accounts for each other. He bit his lower lip, thinking about what he could possibly send that would get an enjoyable rise out of Luke. Deciding on something, he held his finger down on the record button.

“I’m sorry, Lukey. I didn’t mean… you know I—“ The Snapchat cut off and Ashton cursed. He fucking hated Snapchat’s ten-second rule.

Readjusting so one of his arms was thrown over his head, the video capturing his bare chest in the most delicious way, he began again. “You know Lashton is alive. It always has and it always will be.” He finished, sending this one to Luke. He stared at his snaps, waiting for Luke to open it. He felt like it had been a century before he saw Luke open it, but he didn’t get one back. Ashton frowned, almost pouting, but then he heard a soft squeak. The soft squeak came from the door where he could see the blonde’s head peeking from behind it. Ash smiled a little as Luke opened the door all the way, coming inside before closing it behind him. He padded over to the bed, taking a seat on the edge of it, his blue eyes boring into Ashton’s hazel ones. Both of the boys had the most beautiful eyes that the other had ever seen. They sat in silence for a few moments before Luke caved in and scooted closer to Ashton, biting his lip as he laid next to him and rested his head on the older’s chest. The older held him and softly stroked his hair, trying really hard not to think about the way the younger was playing with his lip ring. Luke knew full well what it did to Ash.

“Do you forgive me?” He asked, looking down at him.

“I… Yeah. Yeah, I forgive you, Ash.” Luke said, a soft laugh escaping his lips. “Honestly, I only came in here because I saw you were shirtless.” 

Ashton smirked down at him, pushing the covers off of him, showing that he was more than shirtless: he was only wearing boxers. Luke couldn’t help but bite his lip ring again, which caused the older to lose all control and he pushed the boy off of him in one quick move, pushing his wrists above his head as he straddled his thin waist. Ashton surveyed Luke, finding that he was unfortunately clothed in a white tank top and baggy grey sweatpants. He tugged gently at the hem of the tank top, asking for permission with his gaze. The younger nodded and he proceeded to swiftly undress him, leaving the boy in only his boxers as well. Good, now they were even. 

“You know what biting that lip ring does to me…” Ash murmured, leaning down to press his lips softly against Luke’s, the boy responding immediately. That’s one thing he loved about Luke: he was /so/ responsive. A smirk fought to come across the older’s lips again as he gently sucked his lower lip between his teeth, tugging on the lip ring himself. This elicited a groan from Luke, who gently struggled against Ashton’s grasp to no avail. The older was clearly stronger—he worked out almost daily but he didn’t even need to with the way playing the drums kept his arms in shape. He pulled away, his gaze holding the younger’s blue one, one of his hands releasing a wrist, sliding it down Luke’s body from his neck to his hip. His hand slid around the back of his thigh, hiking it up to rest against his own hip. His grip tightened, almost painfully digging into Luke’s thigh, and the younger’s heart was beating a million miles a minute by this point. Every time the older touched him, he wondered where he was going to touch him next and it excited him to no end. He loved that Ashton was the dominant one, who always took control during anything they did. Luke’s thoughts were swimming and he was brought back to reality as soon as Ashton’s mouth connected with his neck. 

“Ash…” He mumbled, arching up into his touch, trying to break a hand free to thread through his hair. He knew he would find Ashton’s soft curls something pleasant to hold onto as the onslaught of marking his neck occurred. He allowed it, Luke moving one hand to thread through his head, stroking softly as the older’s mouth worked wonders that Luke knew he would have to cover up with a scarf later. Not that he cared—he liked when Ashton marked him—he knew he was his, then. 

When the older boy finished, he pulled back to admire his work, his gaze meeting Luke’s. Ashton realized how much he had neglected his mouth, so he slid up and pressed his lips against the other’s, slipping his tongue inside. Luke responded by sliding his against Ash’s, his leg tightening around his waist, pulling him closer so that there was friction against their lower halves. This was just what the older needed, pressing his hips hard against Luke’s, a gasp escaping from his lips as he did so. He loved when Luke was so vocal and he was thankful that the other boys weren’t home. 

They continued on like that for a while, gently rocking against each other as they made out. Ash was the one to pull away, earning a groan of protest from Luke, who tried to tug his mouth back up to his. The older shot the younger a stern look and Luke immediately became submissive again, his grip loosening on his hair. 

“I promise you’ll like this much better.” Ashton said, which made Luke shiver in anticipation. He watched as the older slid down his body, his mouth tracing the path he took. Light, butterfly kisses they were, but they were enough to make the boy go nearly insane. Ash usually took care of him so he knew that’s what he would be getting. Once Ashton reached Luke’s boxers, he winked and looked up at the younger, licking his lips.

“Lashton is fucking alive.”


End file.
